My Almost Last Summer (A Love Story)
by Saika1000
Summary: A small side love story based off from Summer Wars. Ume Hoshimiya is spending a summer with her big cousin Kenji, and at first is oblivious to the whole idea even if it will help improve her health conditions. She befriends the mysterious Kazuma and later may start to gain feelings for him, on the other hand Kenji is still working on his relationship with Natsuki.


My Almost Last summer

I don't know why it is i would tell myself something like that. "Today is you're last and final day." maybe it's because i'm always hoping that i won't wake up in the morning. Though somehow the sound of my mother's voice always pierces trhoguh whatever peace i be at. "Honestly.. You're still in bed. It's so dark in here. You're not going to sleep your whole break away this time." I was use to hearing the scolding by now, my health hadn't improved since moving here. And my mom always wanted for me to be in a more open out-feild space where i could lots of 'oxeygen' . Just the very thoguht of something so stupid made me snort sarcastically, thoguh i cleared my throat after seeing the distress on my mother's face. in reality what i really needed was time by myself, i didn'y mind having the open feilds and warm air. "Get dressed, now Ume." I sighed sitting up in my bed, i had to do more than get dressed today. I had to finish packing, last night my mother announced that we would be taking a trip to see my older (not-really brother) but cousin Kenji Koiso. The last time i really got a chance to see my cousin, was on the news. As a criminal. I always knew that his perverted ways would cacth up to him in crime. However that wasn't reallt what happened, he and tons of others were framed for some sort of Ai hacking in Oz. It was Kenji's friend Takashi that told me about what was really goign and mostly kept me updated with waht was happening. The inncendt was so bizzare that all seems like a dream now.

I rest my case, "There we go. Much better dear." I sat down at the table across from my father, as usual he was reading the newpaper while quietly sipping on a mug of coffee. "No work today i see." I eyed him curiously, "Actually no. Not today, i called off since we are getting ready to take a trip to see your cousin." He neatly re-folded the paper and leaned his chin into the palm of his hand. "Mmm.. Right. So- Where are we going to see Kenji again?" "For heavens sake child. I told you and everyone else where we going last ngith at the dinner party."

My mother's words struck me with a alarming flashback from last ngiht's dinner party. Thoguh i really did do was eat up all the small snadwishes my grandmother brought over while watching an episode of my favorite show Pamyu Pamyu. It was the last eipsiode for the first season and the dramatic happy-sad ending where Nami Tamaki finally made her debut as a singer and was reunited with her long-lost childhood friend Rin was just so epic! It was the kiss and Nami's ending song Realize that had me in tears, and had the eyes of all my fellow realitives eyeing me like i i'm off my rocker. So to be honest i didn't really hear what she said at all.

"Goodness, Ume. We're going to Ueda. When your finished your food go and finish packing, understood?" I don't know why she was consiting on us going to see Ken ken. "It's not like he really calls us anymore. He has natsuki now.. He doesn't need me- I'm mean us! Comign to bother him!" On that last note my mother and father both looked at each other with confused facial expressions, that left me a little too flushed. It wasn't really a secret. Ok it actually was. I use to have a huge crush on my big cousin when i was younger. But that wasn't really my fault.

Kenji's POV

I looked my phone's screensaver, i hadn't even had the chance to check my emails all day not what with everything going on and everyone preperparing for the arrival of my little cousin. I first spreaded the news to Natsuki, who spreaded the news to her family.. And they kind of just- Thought it was a good idea to have a welcoming party for her at the house. Even though i told them that my aunt and uncle had rented a house down here, they still insisted on meeting Umi. I guess it was because she was related to me. I never talked about my family to them. They were just probably excited, especially Natsuki since she had already met Umi countless times before back home.

I glanced back at my phone, the words "NEW MESSAGE" was written across my screen in plain black letters. I opened my inbox to a screenshot of Umi and a press-play button in the middle of her face, I pressed the button and the sound of Umi's voice full of energy rung through my ears.

"The sun is out, and i'm feeling ok. i hope you have a very good day." She sung in light mellow medium voice. She always did like music, i remmeber the days we would laze around and sing the opening and ending lyrics to songs from our favorite animes.

"We'll be there soon Ken ken. See you than cousin."

The video paused on her smiling, she had sure grown up since the last time i actually seen her. She was now- thirteen years old. I was actually happy to be seeing her.

I watched as we passed different scenaries. It was actually nice to be on the road and out of that stuffy room that i loved so.


End file.
